Princess Ava (Queen Ava)
Queen Ava V or Princess Ava, as she is called in the original series, is the co-ruler of the Pocket Kingdom, along with her twin sister, Queen Eva VII. Her and Eva's parents were known as King Leon and Queen Melissa I, but were never seen or even mentioned in the show, so it was believed that their parents were deceased. She is described to be sleek, have cream fur with markings the colour of crisp auburn. She has a long tail, large, delicate ears, and icy blue eyes. She has a dark auburn-coloured, star-shaped birthmark on her right paw. In VanillaFlare's drawings and series, she is seen and described to have a pink nose, rather than a black nose in the original series. Unlike Eva, who is timid and introverted, Ava is social and extroverted. After "The Homecoming" Ava now relies on the Ocean of Friendship to accomplish her royal duties, and after every Friendship Ceremony, she takes a well-deserved break to visit her friends. After Eva was rescued and returned to Pocketville, Eva explained to everyone about her possession by King Blake. The Friendship Emerald was created, for Eva. Ava then let Eva rule alongside her. Ava and Eva were both crowned Queens of the Pocket Kingdom as Queen Ava V and Queen Eva VII and later married Richard and David, who became their king consorts. She had 5 kittens, all girls, Duchess Ava, Princess Genevieve, Princess Helena, Duchess Melissa, and Princess Tina (her kittens and husband are not canon) during the Freezing War. Love Interests *Wallace After growing very close to him during their time together in the Big City, Ava and Wallace courted each other for a time following Ava's return home. However, Ava's royal duties and the cross-dimensional strain eventually became too much for their relationship to take, so they decided to just be friends. *William At one time, William and Ava were a couple, but that changed when Stacy moved to Pocketville. She and William fell in love at first sight, and Ava, wanting them to be happy, broke it off with William and wished them the best. * Finn Finn and Ava were in love for a few months, but Finn didn't like the fact that Prince Richard was also having feelings for her. He ended up breaking up with Ava and went for Labutza instead. * King Richard According to royal law, Queen Ava was supposed to marry a cat from royal or aristocratic blood. She met Prince Richard when visiting the Eastern Tails (east of Pocketville) and found love within reach. They married back at Pocketville and eventually had kittens together (Duchess Ava, Princess Genevieve, Princess Helena, Duchess Melissa, and Princess Tina "Tiny"). Ava: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Queen Ava V: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Queen Ava is one of the main characters in the series, and she, as well as the other citizens of the Pocket Kingdom, transform into anthropomorphic animals when the barrier between dimensions break due to an extremely powerful villain. Dominant Element: Spectrum Appearance: Outfit: Powers: Colour Splash (does around 60% damage in-game) Rainbowfied Beams (does around 80% damage in-game, can cause a random status change to the opponent) Sun Rays (does around 70% damage in-game) Rainbow Essence (does around 90% damage in-game) Ultra Attack: Prism Spirit (She becomes an enormous, snake-like, rainbow-coloured creature, dealing everyone a high amount of damage and does around 600% damage in-game) Princess Ava: "Puppy in My Pocket: Black and White" Version Princess Ava is the main protagonist of the series. She and the rest of the Pocketville citizens, including Magic, are turned into humans when the Ocean of Friendship takes the form of a sword. Her cousin, Princess Lola (also changed) teaches her how to fight with swords so she can protect herself. Quotes "He must be stopped at once!" "Ah, you must be new here." "What is going on with the humans at the Big City?" Trivia * It was thought by many that it was weird that Ava was a princess and yet she was ruling over the Pocket Kingdom. * Instead of Ava's star-shaped birthmark being yellow in the show, it is a darker shade of auburn in VanillaFlare's series. Gallery AvaAttire.jpg|Queen Ava in her State Banquet attire RealQueenAva.png|What live action Queen Ava would look like Queen-Ava-Creation.jpg|Created in Kitten Creator 1 YourMajesty!.png|Queen Ava meets Dot OntheThrone.png|Ava and William OntheThroneAgain.png|Closeup of Her Majesty TheOceanofFriendship.png|Ava, with the Ocean of Friendship YoungAva.png|A young Ava QueenAvaDrawing.jpg|VanillaFlare's drawing of Queen Ava V Ava the Fifth.jpg|Created in Kitten Creator 2 QueenAvaCat.png|Created in Create a Cat HerMajesty.jpg AvaTrapped.png|Ava in captivity AvaSaved.png|Kate and Ava Fanart.png AmiorAva.png|Fanart by amnicicim Fan-art.png|Fanart by asnm28 DA-Ava.png|Fanart by XUhuruX OntheMoon.png|Fanart by squiddi Drawing.png|Fanart by TheBestBadNewz PoorEva.png|Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik MoreFanart.png|Fanart by Anamary the Pikonik MagicAva.png|Fanart by XUhuruX MidnightAva.png|Fanart by Ultrapixel ChristmasAva.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvaWilliam.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvaZullGort.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvaCelestia.png|Fanart by XUhuruX AvabyLulutheCorgi.png|Fanart by LulutheCorgi AvaKit.jpg|VanillaFlare’s drawing of Ava as a newborn kitten AvaChild.jpg|VanillaFlare’s drawing of Ava as a child AvaTeen.jpg|VanillaFlare’s drawing of Ava as an adolescent CrownPrincessAva.jpg|VanillaFlare’s drawing of Crown Princess Ava with the Friendship Heart VanillaFlare's drawing of Queen Ava in her coronation attire.jpg|VanillaFlare’s drawing of Queen Ava in her coronation attire StaronherPaw.jpg|Ava, with her birthmark shown on her right paw in the original show * Category:Fanon Page of Canon Characters Category:Article list Category:Feline Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Monarch Category:Queen Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Tomlin Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Married Characters